mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Дерпи/Галерея/Сезоны 5-6
Пятый сезон Замок, милый замок Memory jewel of Friendship is Magic, part 1 S5E3.png Блум и тень Ponyville in destructive chaos S5E4.png Спасибо Танку за воспоминания Pegasi moving the clouds S5E5.png Кусочек жизни Derpy staring S5E9.png Derpy with a basket of muffins S5E9.png Derpy -I really messed up on those invitations!- S5E9.png Derpy puts hooves on her face S5E9.png Savoir Fare -why I never got mine!- S5E9.png Derpy -I told Cranky I could get 'em printed for cheap- S5E9.png Derpy -hiring somepony with no experience- S5E9.png Derpy -go back in time and fix all this- S5E9.png Derpy enters Dr. Hooves's lab S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -I was working off a cutting-edge theory- S5E9.png Derpy playing around S5E9.png Dr. Hooves talking while Derpy is brought down to the floor S5E9.png Derpy touching a plasma ball in Dr. Hooves' lab S5E9.png Derpy become straight-maned S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -there are so many things- S5E9.png Derpy looks at flameless fireworks S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -I never could quite figure out how to get them to ignite- S5E9.png Derpy -How did you learn to make all this stuff anyway-- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -I've been studying science my whole life- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -Ever since a particularly traumatic experience as a foal- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -for ways to make sense of the world around me- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -we never thought possible!- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -why did we come here again-- S5E9.png Derpy shakes her head S5E9.png Derpy puts hoof on her face S5E9.png Derpy -Because I accidentally sent out invitations- S5E9.png Derpy -instead of tomorrow's!- S5E9.png Derpy scrunchy face S5E9.png Dr. Hooves shakes his head S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -I completely forgot!- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -And I still need to get my suit tailored!- S5E9.png Derpy sees Dr. Hooves running S5E9.png Derpy -what am I gonna do-- S5E9.png Derpy notices Matilda S5E9.png Derpy apologizing to Matilda S5E9.png Derpy still wants to help S5E9.png Matilda shouting -flowers!- S5E9.png Derpy eager to help out S5E9.png Derpy talks to the flower ponies S5E9.png Daisy -this is awful!- S5E9.png Rose -The horror, the horror!- S5E9.png Derpy -So there's no way you can do it-- S5E9.png Derpy says okay S5E9.png Derpy leaves S5E9.png The Flower ponies look at Derpy while a bugbear is flying S5E9.png Rainbow chasing after the bugbear S5E9.png Derpy startles Dr. Hooves S5E9.png Derpy -finally figured out how I can help- S5E9.png Derpy mentions Dr. Hooves' flameless fireworks S5E9.png Derpy excitedly tapping her hooves together S5E9.png Derpy -I'll use them for the wedding!- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves tells Derpy to wait S5E9.png Derpy looking at arrangement of flameless fireworks S5E9.png Derpy giggling S5E9.png Derpy looking outside town hall S5E9.png Dr. Hooves galloping to town hall S5E9.png Dr. Hooves wearing a long scarf S5E9.png Derpy puts a hoof around Dr. Hooves S5E9.png Dr. Hooves looking at imaginary watch S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -Allons-y!- S5E9.png Mane Six galloping toward town hall S5E9.png Derpy shutting town hall's doors S5E9.png Derpy -all set, Mayor!- S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests right side S5E9.png Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Mayor Mare backs up into giant Derpy S5E13.png Mayor Mare looking up at giant Derpy S5E13.png Giant Derpy meowing at Mayor Mare S5E13.png Giant Derpy walking away S5E13.png Giant Derpy flies after flying muffins S5E13.png Sir Spike leaps onto giant Derpy S5E13.png Spike and Derpy fighting the Tantabus S5E13.png Sir Spike and Derpy swoop into battle S5E13.png Spike cutting the Tantabus with his lance S5E13.png Spike and Derpy slice through the Tantabus S5E13.png Ponyville works together against the Tantabus S5E13.png Tantabus expands in size S5E13.png Sir Spike -did it just get even bigger- S5E13.png В поисках утраченного знака Crusaders lead a parade through Ponyville S5E18.png Пинки Пай кое-что знает Ponies conversing outside Sugarcube Corner S5E19.png Pinkie sees several ponies outside S5E19.png Мастер страха Main cast running through the corn maze S5E21.png Derpy dressed as Princess Twilight S5E21.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png Main cast and Starlight --Friends can change the world-- S5E26.png Main cast and Starlight group hug S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Шестой сезон Знаки отличия Ponyville dance theater S6E4.png Никаких вторых шансов Derpy flying and waving to Twilight S6E6.png Derpy crashes into a wooden sign S6E6.png Derpy falls onto the ground S6E6.png Cranky, DJ Pon-3, and Derpy at the table S6E6.png Cranky Doodle --I thought you said nosehair trimmers-- S6E6.png Cranky Doodle Donkey --I'm hungry!-- S6E6.png Twilight backing out of the party S6E6.png Twilight --lost amongst the artichokes-- S6E6.png Celestia and dinner guests continue to wait S6E6.png Cranky asks Celestia about her mane S6E6.png Новичок Дэш Ponies gather for the Wonderbolts' show S6E7.png Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Wonderbolts wave to the crowd S6E7.png Soarin tapping on Spitfire S6E7.png Wonderbolts looking up at the sky S6E7.png День очага Rarity puts a hat on Noteworthy's head S6E8.png Derpy about to hang an ornament S6E8.png Derpy looking embarrassed S6E8.png Derpy wearing a star-topped hat S6E8.png Derpy pretending to be a tree star S6E8.png Ponies finish singing Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again S6E8.png Starlight Glimmer observes ponies from the balcony S6E8.png Derpy at top of the tree glowing bright S6E8.png Страннее фанатских историй Derpy cosplaying as Dr. Caballeron S6E13.png Не ставь карт впереди пони Filly Derpy wins most creative cart in Applewood Derby S6E14.png Pony pairs prepare for the Applewood Derby S6E14.png Pony pairs finishing their carts S6E14.png Scootaloo --the only older ponies driving!-- S6E14.png Cutie Mark Crusaders gallop to their carts S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee starting the race S6E14.png The race begins S6E14.png Derby carts racing down a hill S6E14.png Derpy's cart kicks up mud puddle S6E14.png Carts in the Applewood Derby S6E14.png Carts racing over a bridge S6E14.png Overhead view of carts making black and white lines S6E14.png Ponies doing a wave for passing racers S6E14.png Rarity's swan cart opens its wings S6E14.png Rarity's cart blocks other carts from passing S6E14.png Rarity continues to block other racers S6E14.png Applewood Derby carts in a wreck S6E14.png Derpy and Pegasus colt surprised S6E14.png Derby racers in a pile of wrecked carts S6E14.png 28 розыгрышей спустя Zombie ponies approaching the barn S6E15.png Бакбольный сезон Buckball banner of Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails S6E18.png Ponyville ponies cheer for Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails S6E18.png Lyra Heartstrings cheering and throwing confetti S6E18.png Pinkie and Fluttershy looking at their fans S6E18.png Ponies spectating as the score is tied S6E18.png Fluttershy --I don't know if we can win-- S6E18.png Ponyville spectators cheer; Appleloosa spectators sad S6E18.png Виноваты знаки отличия Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Где скрывается ложь Applejack runs around looking for Big Mac S6E23.png Applejack frantically runs up and down the hallway S6E23.png Туда и обратно. Часть 1 Derpy the mailmare flying into view S6E25.png Derpy flies in through the castle window S6E25.png Derpy kicking a box off of herself S6E25.png Derpy the mailmare with straightened eyes S6E25.png Derpy shaking off her dizziness S6E25.png Derpy with 'fixed' derp eyes S6E25.png Derpy presenting a letter S6E25.png Twilight tries to take the letter from Derpy S6E25.png Derpy shaking her head at Twilight S6E25.png Derpy presenting the letter to Starlight Glimmer S6E25.png Twilight Sparkle --are they in danger--- S6E25.png Starlight --invited me to the annual Sunset Festival!-- S6E25.png Twilight, Spike, and Derpy confused by Starlight's worry S6E25.png |index}} en:Derpy/Gallery/Seasons 5-6 Категория:Галереи персонажей